A day to remember
by Blackwingcrow
Summary: It's the twins' birthday and Trish, Lady, Nero and Kyrie have prepared a special suprise for them. Unfortunately, the office phone has other ideas...


A day to remember

May the eleventh. The date of the twin's birthday. Neither of them had expected this day to come so quickly, but unfortunately, it had a strange way of creeping up on them and catching them unawares. After spending so many years under Mundus' control, Vergil had almost forgot about this day, but luckily he had heard Trish talking to Lady about it.

Right now the blue clad devil was sitting on the beach, enjoying the calming sound of the ocean waves, the salty smell of the sea air and the soft, cool breeze that blew across the beach. To anyone that looked at him, he would appear to be daydreaming, but to those who knew him, he would appear in deep thought. _It's hard to believe, that today I am thirty years old. _Vergil sighed, _I haven't celebrated my and Dante's birthday since we were eight years old… not since we were separated… not since mother died…_

The older twin was so caught up in his thoughts, that he barely registered someone sitting down next to him. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

Vergil nodded, "Of course." He replied to the one person who he knew would be sitting next to him, "I suppose you are as well?"

Dante nodded, "Yeah."

The twins watched the sea for a few minutes, before Dante lay down on the sand with his hands clasped behind his head.

"Why are you here?" Vergil asked out of interest.

"Well, it is our birthday and it has been a while since we last celebrated it." Dante explained.

The blue clad sighed, "Only twenty two years." Vergil thought back to the last time that he had celebrated his birthday with his twin;

_The twins laughed as they ran downstairs into the kitchen, where they were greeted by their mother, who smiled softly at her twin sons. "Vergil, Dante, Happy Birthday!" she said in her beautiful voice. She handed each of them one half of the Perfect Amulet; Vergil the gold half and Dante the silver half. _

_"Wow!" Vergil exclaimed. He gazed at the demonic ruby in the centre with his ice blue eyes, taking in every single detail. He could vaguely make out his reflection on the shiny surface of the ruby. The older twin smiled at his mother, before going back to looking at the amulet._

_"Cool!" Dante said excitedly. He looked at the amulet fondly and then at his mother, who took both amulets from the twins and put them around their necks. Dante then noticed one of Eva's homemade chocolate cakes on the table, and ran over to it, "I want chocolate!"_

_Vergil was suddenly distracted by the mention of chocolate and raced over to his twin, "No, I want the chocolate!"_

_Eva laughed angelically, "Boys, there's enough for both of you."_

_The twins laughed, "Thanks mum!" They said in unison. _

Vergil sighed at the memory; he and Dante had been so innocent back then and had no clue just how cruel the world can be. "But that's not the only reason that you're here, is it?"

"No." Dante said while sitting up.

"So then what other reason are you here for?" Vergil asked.

Dante chuckled a bit, "Trish kinda kicked me out of the office."

The older twin raised an eyebrow, "You were kicked out of your own office?"

"Pretty much," The younger twin said while smiling a little.

"Why?"

Dante shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because it's our birthday?"

"Maybe…"

The red clad got up, brushed the sand off his coat and held his hand out to Vergil, "Let's go and see if they'll let us in."

Vergil smiled and accepted Dante's gesture. He was pulled of the sand by his twin, and then began brushing his coat down, "Okay."

* * *

"Trish, open the goddamn door!" Dante yelled, while banging on the locked front doors of Devil May Cry. He could easily kick them down obviously, but he would prefer not to be in debt to Lady.

"Hold on a second!" Her muffled voice replied from behind the door. Several panicked sounds coming from inside the office could be heard.

The twins sighed and waited a minute. Eventually, one of the doors opened. Trish poked her head around it and beckoned the sons of Sparda to come inside. Vergil looked at Dante with a look that was questioning Trish's behaviour; the younger twin just shrugged his shoulders.

Dante and Vergil stepped inside the shop and gazed around. The place was a lot cleaner than usual, but was still quite dark and gloomy. In front of the desk, stood Trish, Lady, Nero and Kyrie, but what caught the twins' attention was the chocolate cake that was on the desk behind them that was flanked by a blueberry and strawberry sundae.

"Vergil, Dante, Happy Birthday!" Trish said, while smiling.

The sons of Sparda were left speechless. Vergil walked past everyone and up to the desk, dragging his finger along it. He stopped when he could see Eva's picture, "It's just like it was back then…"

_After the twins and Eva had each eaten a slice of chocolate cake, the blonde beauty went over to the freezer, opened it and took out two sundaes. She then placed them on either side of the chocolate cake. There was a blueberry one for Vergil and strawberry one for Dante. _

_The twins' eyes widened and they looked at Eva with wide eyes, before smiling and running to hug her, "Best birthday ever!" They said._

Dante had also seen the similarity of the case and had walked over to the desk. He looked at everyone and smiled, "Thanks."

Kyrie beamed back at him, "Don't mention it!" she said cheerfully.

Nero scratched his nose out of embarrassment; he wasn't really one for these 'touchy' occasions.

Lady walked up to Vergil and hugged him, "You okay?"

"I just can't believe it…" The huntress watched him closely; for a brief second she thought that she saw a tear roll down his left cheek, but she assured herself that she must be mistaken.

"Are you two going to eat the sundaes before they melt?" Trish asked.

"Of course," Dante replied. He sat down on the chair behind his desk and started digging in to his sundae. "Damn, this is good!"

"It was made by our resident chef, Kyrie, so it has to be good," Lady explained.

"I'm not a chef," Kyrie protested while laughing.

Vergil picked up his sundae, went and sat down on one of the sofas and started eating. He stayed quiet, but a small smile was visible on his face.

"You're good enough to be one though," Nero told her, while smiling softly. Kyrie blushed madly.

Once the twins had finished their sundaes (Dante finishing in a record time of one minute twenty nine seconds) they then moved on to the chocolate cake. Trish picked up the knife and was about to cut the cake, when Dante stopped her.

"Hold on."

"What?" Trish asked.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" Nero questioned.

"Know that this is exactly what our mother gave us on the last birthday we spent with her?" Vergil asked.

Kyrie giggled, "We didn't; we just improvised."

"Yeah, so can we eat the damn cake already?" Nero asked. It was well known to everyone that Nero liked chocolate cake about as much as Dante liked strawberry sundaes.

"Okay, fine," Trish said. Just as she moved to cut the cake, the phone started ringing in the office. She put the knife down and answered it, "Devil May Cry… okay, we'll be there."

Everyone sighed and was instantly annoyed by the fact that they had to go out on a job. They all gathered their weapons (except Kyrie, who just stood there) and went to the front doors, which were then kicked down by Dante. Everyone, including Kyrie, then stood in a very cool pose, looking like they meant business, especially Nero, who was annoyed at the fact that he couldn't eat any chocolate cake.

Dante's eyes suddenly widened at the kicked down doors, "Please tell me I didn't just do that."

Vergil face-palmed, "Foolish little brother."

* * *

Just a little fic that I wrote for my birthday, which is on May 11… today! Happy 15th Birthday to me! Anyway, I hope someone liked this little fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
